1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for the purpose of improving the structure of rope lights, specifically in respect to saving the amount of labor time needed to make light bulb connections, saving electricity, reducing the amount of soldering material needed, as well as increasing the elasticity of the body of the rope light, thus making the manufacturing process easier. The invention also involves waterproofing the body of the rope light, to ensure water or other liquids cannot enter, and thus helping to ensure that electrical accidents do not occur, and that the rope light performs more economically and efficiently, as well as being safer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In respect to the structure of conventional rope lights refer to FIG. 1. In a conventional design a plurality of light bulbs are connected together in a series, so that a plurality of light bulbs are included in each light bulb set 10, and each light bulb set 10 includes both negative and positive connections, so that the two connecting joints (101, 102) are connected separately to the 2-core wiring 11, and that an inner layer of PVC is used to seal 2-core wiring 11, and a plurality of sets of light bulbs 10 are compactly connected via the hollow space provided in PVC layer 12, and that an outer layer of PVC 13 is placed over PVC 12, and the two layers are then sealed into one unit. One end of this outer PVC layer 13 is connected to a female connector 14, thus making a connection to 2-core wiring 11, and accompanying male connector 15 is connected to plug 16. To activate the rope light male connector 15 is connected to plug 16 so as to provide an electricity supply, and the light bulbs in light bulb set 10 are then lit up, and in this way providing a decorative lighting source, providing a source of light, as well as other functions.
In the process described above, a conventional rope light makes use of a welding process to connect the light bulbs in light bulb set 10, so that the negative and positive end joints (101, 102) are placed in contact with their respective connection points on 2-core wiring 11, and soldering tin is then used to weld the connection together. By connecting together light bulb set 10 with 2-core wiring 11 by means of welding, labor costs are increased, and, moreover, the noxious chemicals produce fumes that can cause damage to health. Moreover, besides wasting electricity, as the connections made by welders may some times be faulty, the connection between light bulb set 10 and 2-core wiring 11 can become disconnected, and in this way the rope light will loose its source of electricity. Thus in the context given above the use of welding to connect wires together is neither an economical or efficient means of implementing this task.
Moreover, during the process of assembling the rope light it is often the case that the metal wire has to be arranged in a way that mimics the shape of a certain object (such as a fish, flower, bird etc.), and in this kind of situation the only way of assembling the light is to attach the rope light to the shape made by the metal wire, creating a waste of both time and labor.
A further point that can be made is that in a conventional design the rope light""s female connector 14 makes use of a concave shape to connect with the male connector""s 15 protruding shape, and that in some instances the connection made between the male and female connectors can contain cracks, allowing water and other liquids to enter, thus creating a highly dangerous situation in respect to the possibility of electrical mishaps.
In accordance with the realization of the shortcomings and inconvenience of use created by the design of the standard rope light structure, a determined effort was made find a solution through the application of creative research, and to make use of professional judgement and knowledge to develop a design with a structure able to provide a practical solution as well as meeting the requirements of industry in terms of value for money.
The present invention provides a means of connecting a number of light bulbs with the 2-core wiring, so that the negative end joints of one set of light bulbs will connect to another set of light bulbs, as well as to the 2-core wiring, by twisting wires together to form a coiled spiral, and that the positive end joints of one set of light bulbs will connect to another set of light bulbs, as well as to the 2-core wiring, by twisting wires together to form a coiled spiral. Moreover, in the outer layer covering the internal insulating layer, an interior duct, fully integrated into the body of the PVC, will be made, so that a flexible metal wire can be placed inside this interior space, and a concave-type, protruding-type water-proofing will be installed on both sides of the female connector located on the end of the outer PVC layer, and concave-type water-proofing will be installed on both ends of the male connector located on the outer PVC layer, and in this way a secure connection will be made.
The main object of the invention is to replace the welding together of wires as a means of connection with the twisting together of wires into a single coil as a means of connection, and in this way reduce the labor time needed to make connections as well as the consumption of electrical power, reduce the amount of material needed to make these connections, and to ensure a flow of electricity is maintained.
The second object of this invention is to produce a design that will allow for an interior duct, fully integrated into the outer PVC layer, to be built into the PVC layer, so that a flexible metal wire can be placed inside, ensuring that the body of the rope light is fully flexible, and that the process of manufacturing the light is kept as trouble free as possible.
One other object of this invention is to supply the female connector with protruding-type water-proofing, and the male connection with concave-type water-proofing, and in this way improve on the design of the male and female connections in respect to the possibility of the inadvertent production of cracks. In this way it can guard against the possibility of water or other liquids entering the light, and prevent possible short circuits or inadvertent electrical discharges. In order to allow the inspector of this document to arrive at a clearer understanding of the aims, unique features, and functions of this invention, a detailed and comparative description of the invention will be provided along with accompanying graphic illustrations.